1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making surface consistent statics estimations from seismic traces using a constructed optimal pilot trace with which the seismic may be cross-correlated.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Surface consistent statics estimations from seismic data traces are typically determined and used to time shift signal traces to properly align the traces in time for common depth point (CDP) trace stacking. Commonly, a pilot trace is generated which is cross-correlated with a gather of traces to determine time shifts between the gathered traces and pilot trace which are then utilized to properly time position the traces for subsequent common depth point stacking. The pilot trace is a key element is ensuring accurate statics estimations.
In an ideal case, where there is little noise, one of the seismic data traces can be used as the pilot trace. However, in practice, the presence of noise often makes this impractical. Accordingly, an accurate pilot trace is usually simulated and then used in a statics estimation procedure. Typically, the pilot trace is simulated from a set of numerical computational procedures which do not ensure that the best of pilot trace is generated. A pilot trace optimized to the characteristics of the gathered signal traces would produce better cross-correlated results and thus better statics estimations.